


Lose Control

by hjade21



Series: Random FoodFan Drabbles [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Cassata, Multi, Omega!Salty Tofu, Omegaverse, Slighty AUish???, Smut, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Salty wants to see Cassata lose control, to see that carefree mask break apart, and see the alpha claim him.





	Lose Control

"Oh, yes right- There! Right there! YesYesYesYes!" Salty mumbling became incoherent. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt a rough thrust of Cassata length hitting that right spot.

The omega inside him coons in satisfaction of finally being filled by his alpha cock. His brain becoming mush at the tangy fruitcake scent overwhelming his nostrils. Salty hears Cassata growl near his ear and he shivers feeling a tongue licking the back of his neck; right where his claiming mark is.

"Fuck, Salty-" Cassata swore underneath his breath, his grip on his omega plush hips tightened. The redhead clearly struggling to keep his control from rampaging like a beast.

However, Salty wanted him to lose that control. He wanted Cassata to take him with no restraints, rut him against the bed like the animals they were, and NEEDED for his alpha to grand them both the satisfaction. With a firm push of his hips pressing against Cassata, squeezing the thick cock inside him, Salty smirks hearing the guttural groan from the redhead.

Cassata swore again underneath his breath. His expression becoming predatory, hungry, and that excited Salty to no ends. The redhead growls at him. His body tense and hands gripping his hips too hard, but Salty felt his alpha dick twitch inside him. The omega arousal growing at the increasing scent of fruitcake.

Suddenly, a brutal slam takes Salty breath away. The omega composure gone in an instant as he took Cassata deep thrusts pounding him against the bed. Salty didn't care that he was screaming, clinging to his alpha for dear life, and enjoyed this beastly side of Cassata. The redhead nuzzling against his neck, worshiping him with peppered kisses, and possessive mumbles of "MINE" repeatedly said.

Salty was sure he had the best orgasm in his life ever. The omega in him opening up to their alpha as the base of Cassata cock swelled and he pushes a knot through to keep them firmly in place. Salty shuddering feeling Cassata hot seeds filling him up, satisfying both their inner beasts. Cassata above him was panting. The redhead nuzzling his neck.

"Sorry-MPHF!" Cassata apologies were cut off when Salty presses their lips together.

Salty didn't want to hear any apologies. He just wanted Casata attention on him right now and more to come. 


End file.
